


Fluid

by skyblue_reverie



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Bottom Dorian (Almost Human), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh my god so much Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top John Kennex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: John and Dorian have a mid-coital conversation about android fluid maintenance. Set vaguely post-canon, but no spoilers.





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> My first Almost Human fic, and hopefully not the last! Thank you to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Shannon, for joint squeeing over Karl's hotness (even/especially when making Scrunchy Gun Face), discussions about android semen, chat-writing sessions, sikik-twinness, and being the most awesomest, ever.

John wiped the sweat out of his eyes and gulped air. Damn, keeping up with Dorian was tiring. There were advantages to his android stamina, and his non-existent refractory period, but sometimes John needed a break. Not that he’d admit it.

He had Dorian on his back, was slamming his cock into Dorian's ass while Dorian was bent nearly in half, knees practically behind his ears, taking it like a champ. Dorian’s flexibility came in handy too. Not that Dorian wasn’t getting anything out of this himself – he was hard and gasping, though his deep breaths were a result of emotional response programming rather than a need for oxygen. But John wasn’t complaining. Being able to undo Dorian like this was a source of somewhat smug satisfaction to him. Not that he’d admit to that either.

Of course, he didn’t have to admit to anything; Dorian could read him like a book anyway. Sometimes it was nice, but other times it was damn annoying. Like now, when that little half-smile, half-smirk on Dorian’s face told John that he knew exactly what John was thinking and feeling.

John gave a particularly hard thrust in retaliation and Dorian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a groan. John smirked himself, at that reaction. Served him right. He took Dorian’s impressively long, thick cock into his hand – and he still maintained that that much dick on one man – android – being – whatever – wasn’t fair. But right now, it didn’t matter, because Dorian was moaning, and saying his name like a desperate prayer, “John, oh, god, Johhhnnn,” and then Dorian was coming, the blue circuitry on the side of his face lighting up, his cock pulsing hot and strong in John’s hand, nearly jumping out of his grip with how hard his orgasm had hit him. 

Nothing was spurting out, though, and that was weird. Usually Dorian came like a shaken-up champagne bottle, making a huge mess that John bitched about but secretly reveled in. 

It was odd enough that his hips stuttered to a stop, despite how close he was to his own orgasm. But if something was wrong with Dorian, he couldn’t just keep going, had to check on him.

“You okay?” he asked. Well, more like gasped. He was still out of breath.

It took Dorian a moment to respond, still recovering from his orgasm. He gave a last groan and then refocused his eyes and said, “Yeah, John, never better, why?”

John let go of Dorian’s cock and indicated with a wave of his hand Dorian’s torso, which would usually be covered in thick viscous fluid that thankfully tasted way better than actual come. Kind of like melted strawberry ice cream, actually.

Dorian glanced down at himself. “Oh, my seminal fluid reservoir must be empty. You’ve given me too many orgasms, man,” he complained, but his voice was teasing, light.

“Seminal. Fluid. Reservoir.” John pronounced each word separately. “Seriously, Dorian?”

“Well, where did you think it was coming from? I don’t eat or drink, my body can’t produce a liquid like ejaculate on its own,” he said reasonably. John had never actually thought about it before, wished he wasn’t thinking about it now, but now that he’d started down this road he had to know.

“So, what, it’s like windshield wiper fluid on a car, you just fill it back up and hit the road again? Squirt as needed?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dorian said. “Rudy’s been making the standard pleasure-bot formula, the strawberry-flavored one, but he’s been experimenting. I think there’s coconut flavor now too, and he’s working on mango.”

“Wait, _Rudy_ makes your _jizz?"_ Great, just great. That was a boner-killer if ever there was one.

“Yeah, man,” Dorian said, and he could tell Dorian was suppressing an amused smile. “Again, where else did you think I was getting it?”

“You better not be getting it from Rudy,” John growled, with a thrust of his hips to clarify what he meant.

Dorian scoffed. “Of course not. Besides, Rudy’s straight. I think.”

“Don’t care, don’t want to know.”

This time Dorian didn’t hide his amused smile. “Come on, John, are you gonna finish or what? I know how much you like fucking me through the mattress.”

John’s cock, which had been wilting with all the talk of fluid reservoirs and semen recipes and _Rudy_, for god’s sake, perked up embarrassingly quickly at those words. Still, it wasn’t like it was a hardship to fuck Dorian, so he started rocking into him again, working back up to his prior pace, giving it to him hard and deep.

Dorian had let his cock go soft – not that he couldn’t have kept it hard, even orgasmed again, if he wanted to, but John knew that Dorian liked to concentrate on John’s pleasure sometimes, not think about his own. It was kind of sweet.

Dorian squeezed his muscles around John’s dick and John let out a noise that was suspiciously like a yelp, and nearly came then and there. Dorian loosened his muscles then tightened them again, and they quickly found a rhythm together, Dorian clenching each time John bottomed out, gripping his cock and making the slide out of Dorian’s body unbelievably good, before loosening so John could slam home again unhindered.

In a few short minutes, John was close, so close, he wasn’t going to be able to hold it off any longer. Dorian’s hands were framing his face now, and those light blue eyes, eyes that should be icy but they weren’t, they were so warm, were looking into his with such blatant devotion that John couldn’t stand it, and he was coming, exploding deep into Dorian’s body, grunting with the force of it, and Dorian’s face was softening and he had that genuine little smile that he got when he had done something that made John happy.

After a few moments more of holding himself above Dorian, still shaking with the strength of his orgasm, he could feel his arm muscles giving out and so he collapsed onto his back next to Dorian, his softening cock slipping loose with a filthy wet sound that John absolutely loved. 

Dorian rolled onto his side to face John, while John let his panting breath even out and his heartbeat return to something like normal. He turned his head toward Dorian, who looked so damn _happy_ that his eyes were practically dancing. John could feel his own lips turning up into a reluctant smile. He never could maintain his grumpiness when Dorian smiled like that at him, like John was all his birthdays and holidays all rolled into one. Not that Dorian had an actual birthday, but the point stood. Although - now that he was thinking about it, Dorian had to have a creation date or something. Maybe he ought to find out what it was so they could celebrate it.

Then Dorian spoke, interrupting his musings. “So when I go in for maintenance tomorrow, what flavor should I get? And do you want Rudy to work on any new ones? How about bourbon flavored? Or - I know, udon flavored!” Now Dorian’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. 

There was only one possible response. John picked up a pillow and whapped him with it hard, right in the face, listening to Dorian’s delighted laughter, muffled slightly by the pillow. As they devolved into children and started a pillow-fight-slash-tickle-war that they both knew Dorian would let John win, he felt something deep inside of him relax, something he hadn’t even known was tense. Finally, finally, against all odds, and in the most improbable of places, he had found happiness again.


End file.
